finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Masamune
Kategorisierung Vielleicht macht eine "Kategorie:Waffe" hier mehr Sinn? --DarkChocobo 13:45, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, Waffen ist hier passender :) Sollen die Waffenkategorien als Unterkategorie auf Gegenstände (FFsowieso) haben? --Scharesoft 14:42, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Würde ich auch sagen, auf jeden FF-Teil zugeschnitten würd ich vorschlagen, das es ungefähr so ausschaut: : --Iheliel 14:48, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: Mit so einer Aufteilung würden dann solche riesigen Übersichtstabellen wie bei Garnet entfallen und der Artikel wird schlanker. :: Jop, ich denke so ist es am besten. Wir sollten mal genauer sammeln, was alles nötig ist, dann können wir dazu schonmal die Kategorien erstellen, damit nachher das Eintragen leichter wird. --Scharesoft 18:07, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Servus alle zusammen, ihr wolltet Infos, her kriegt ihr sie: In jedem Final Fantasy verändern Waffen und Rüstungen de Statuswerte, wie Angriff oder Magie. Final Fantasy VII Hier gibts die regulären Waffen. In der deutschen Version mangelt es an Übersetzungen was diese Waffen können (Ich sage nur: "Nimm's Schwert") Glücklicherweise gibts diese Seite hier: http://www.cetraconnection.de/final-fantasy-vii/spiel/ausruestung_waffen.html Ob wir das kopieren können weis ich nicht, müsste man mit denen aushandeln. Hinzu kommt noch die Ausrüstung die da wären: Rüstungen und Zubehör, bei denen auch oben genannte Siete aushelfen kann. (Siehe ganz unten) Waffen sind vom Charakter abhängig; Jeder CHarakter kann jeder Rüstung tragen. Final Fantasy VIII Hier gibts nur Waffen die beim Schrotthändler aufgewertet werden können. Dazu sind bestimmte Gegenstände soeiw eine kleine Aufwansentschädigung in Gil nötig. Ebenso auch Waffenmagazine, damit der Schrotthändler weis was ihr überhaupt von ihm wollt. Final Fantasy IX hier verweise ich auf den Artikel Garnet, in der schonmal alle Ausrüstung von ihr aufgeführt ist. Es gibt Waffen, Rüstungen, Kopfbedeckungen, Armreife und Accesoires Jeder Charakter kann nur einen Typ von affen führen. Ausnahmen sind Zidane für den Dolche und Zweihandschwerter ausrüstbar sind und Eiko die Lilis Ruten tragen kann. Dazu kommen ihre Flöten. lili kann nur die Ruten tragen, nicht aber die Flöten. Die Rüstung ist von Charakter zu Charakter unterschiedlich, so können nur Freia und Steiner Helme oder Fäustlinge tragen. Jeder Charakter kann jedes Accesoire tragen. Waffen wie Rüstungen ermöglichen es Abilities fest zu erlernen. Final Fantasy X Hier gibts Waffen und Rüstungen, letztres in Form von Armreifen bzw. kleinen Schilden am anderen Arm. Die Waffen können hier, abhängig von ihren Abilitie- Schächten unterschiedliche ABilities haben, die man selber bestimmen kann. Durch Hinzufügen von Abilities kann sich der Name der Audrüstung ändern. Der Name selbe rist immer von den Abilities und dem CHarakter für den die Rüstung bestimmt ist abhängig Waffen und Rüstungen sind immer auf einen Charakter beschränkt der sie führen kann, so führt Lulu bspw. ihre eigenen Rüstungen, wie Kimahri wiederum seine. Eigentlich das gleiche Prinzip wie bei den Waffen: Jeder hat seine eigenen Final Fantasy X-2 Hier gibts keine Waffen, sind von den Kostümen abhängig. Es gibt zwei Accessoireschächte die belegt werden können. Jeder CHarakter kann alles tragen. Die Accessoires verniteln Stats- Bonuse oder Fähigkeiten wie Auto- Hast oder Schleife Final Fantasy XII Hier kann jeder Charakter jede Ausrüstung tragen. Sie muss über das Lizensbrett vorher für einen Chara freigeschlaten werden und natürlih muss sie vorher gekauft werden ;) Es gibt Waffen, Sekundär bzw. Schilde, Kopfbedeckungen, Torso bzw. Rüstungen und Accessoires. EDIT: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten! beste Grüße Iheliel 12:09, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) "Auszug"? Bedeutet das Wort "Auszug" in der Überschrift des "Vorkommen"-Abschnittes, dass man in diesem Artikel keinen Wert auf Vollständigkeit legt? Oder wie darf ich das verstehen? -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:47, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ganz ganz am Anfang, als eigentlich alle von uns (außer vllt. Norte?) noch nicht angemeldet waren, da war dem scheinbar tatsächlich so. Da das heute aber selbstredend nicht mehr so ist ... *kick*. In einigen Artikeln findet man hin und wieder sogar noch einen vom Ami-Wiki herkopierten und verborgenen, englischen Teil, bei dem drüber steht: "Bitte fertig übersetzen!" ... o.O no comment. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:26, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC)